


I Think We Are Alone Now

by runicsecret



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, I think we are alone now, Protective Diego Hargreeves, TUA Season 2 announcement, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, re-meet-cute, vanya learning to use her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: After an edict to work together, Vanya wonders if her powers could work with Diego knives. Diego is intrigued. Neither of them expect the music to envelope them again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	I Think We Are Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing The Umbrella Academy date announcement trailer I wanted to make this. It once again pulls a bit from the Comic surrounding Diego and Vanya's musical past, but also moves towards how Vanya could use her powers and Diego forgiving himself and her. Also, Luther just being thrown shade as he deserves. I like the idea of tender Diego and Vanya as well. 
> 
> This has not been beta'd and my nerve damage has been off the wall, so please be kind with pointing out errors

Vanya watched from the couch as Diego twirled a knife in hand. They were told to train together while Allison went out for food with Klaus and Five and who the hell knew what Luther really did. The problem here was, they did know how to train together. So instead, Diego stared at the ceiling and Vanya stared at the knife in between his fingers. She started counting softly under her breath, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3,4 with each pass he made. Diego glanced over at her, his glare hard and unmoving.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, you move your knife very rhythmically,” she said, more confidently than she ever had to him.

“So?”

“I’m wondering if I could help highlight targets with my sound,” she said, still counting in her head and trying to come up with a simple song she could use that would be familiar to them in a 4/4 beat.

Diego threw the knife towards her, but curved it at the last moment so it would hit a hit a pillar instead. He had a wild smirk on his face and he swung his legs around like a dacer and sat upright on the couch, gazing at Vanya. She suddenly remembered how unsettling he could be and dammit why did she say something. “Explain.”

She cleared her throat, “You, ah, move your knife in 4/4 time just then, so, well, what I mean to say is,” she paused glancing at the knife in the pillar, “So I wonder if I could do something in 4/4 where your comfortable to highlight targets.”

“So like, radar?” he asked with a brow raised. His sister was not normally this helpful and to see any level of confidence was amazing.

“Exact-well kind of,” she turned her head to look past his shoulder. “Shall we use the wall? It's a blank canvas I can envision as a musical score.”

Diego listed off the couch in a smooth move and moved closer to the couch, facing her, but not directly, as if starting out a window that didn't exist, “No violin, just voice.”

She unfolded her small frame from the couch and got down from the small platform, humming to get a decent pitch. She watched as Diego moved elegantly towards her with his eyes closed. He was expectant, whether it was of her to fail or to show him something magnificent, Vanya was not sure. When Vanya was not particularly sure, she made music, and as such, she began to hum through the opening to the groups favorite. As she hummed, Diego began to whisper out ‘that’s what they say when we are together’ and they both smiled finally feeling a level of resonance between them that hadn’t been there since their band days. Vanya took it up a notch, making it so the bars where visible in her mind on the wall in front of them and then placed the first few notes on the wall in tempo and she heard knives go in quick succession, and a beat, the next wave of whooshing past her ear went with the next set of notes.

She forced her eyes open, this wasn’t terror, this was music and expanding on it with a man she once admired, if not loved. She started the humming back up, directing to the next section of the wall, watching Diego follow her music and the knife travel in her waves. He was smiling that warm smile he used to have when they would hang out together, not the terrible smile he had recently. They continued through all the versus until Vanya began to sing the last grouping with him. Except the Hispanic man with dark messy hair stopped and just watched her in awe.

_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands_

_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_

The words surrounded Diego like a warm hug and he held her close, an action he never anticipated happening again. He pulled her to the couch and pulled her down on top of him, her malnourished and tiny frame as light as a feather, but she smelled like the lilies that always came after violin practice. Vanya breathes in a few times, relaxing her powers and dropping the knives all at once to the floor. It sounded like the clang of one-hundred cymbals all at once, yet she did not jump. Instead she allowed her dark hair to fall into her face and her body to relax against Diego’s who picked up the final verse.

_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now,_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

They both smiled as their hearts did slow sync up, only in time for a flash of blue light to happen and Number Five to appear with Luther.

“What the hell is this,” the teenager yelled, pointing at both Vanya and Diego, “We don’t have time for budding romance and happiness you idiots.”

“I told you two to train,” Luther said with a level of command as he looked around the room and the knives littering shelves, floors, and furniture. “It seems like you just threw knives, how was Vanya involved besides,” he waved his hands, suddenly uncomfortable, “THIS!”

“Fuck this, I don’t have to listen to you,” Diego said, shifting gently and never disturbing Vanya. “Do you want some more rest?”

“Umm, yes, I have a headache,” she spoke with a level of radiance he hadn't heard from her in a while, yet putting her head down.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Vanya. You need some rest and less yelling, I’ll take you,” he said with his forehead against the side of her head and speaking just loud enough for the others to hear. He stood once again, strong arms under her shoulders and knees. He can hear her hum and looks behind him at all the knives simply marching behind them through the back door through to the rooms they had secured. He reveled with a glint in his eye at both Five’s and Luther’s shocked and almost appalled looks. Five because of his on and off feelings for the musical superhero in his arms and Luther because he was actually able to work with someone.

Once they got to a room, the one normally that Diego shared with Five, Vanya let the knives drop far more softly on Five’s bed and fell promptly asleep against Diego. He smiled and briefly thought of all the times he would brace against Patch after shifts of being too exhausted as he laid Vanya down on the twin bed and curled around her. He looked up at the ceiling and mouthed thank you before going back to the small framed woman right next to him that smelled of lilies and whose beating heart was the only sound besides his own.


End file.
